


Inappropriate

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs can't seem to control his orders with an undercover, lower ranking Kate Todd... After all, she needed to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

Gibbs eyes tracked her as she crossed the deck of the ship and vanished through a hatch to the lower decks. Of all the undercover assignments they’d had to do over the years, this was a high ranking one for him. He’d had almost a little too much fun watching Kate, DiNozzo and McGee go through a very short two week sharp induction course, learning enough to get them on the ship, doing their job and handing the right respects. Kate had been easy to mould, she remembered almost everything she’d been told and he’d found himself wishing from time to time that she’d slip up and he could bend her over his knee and spank her.

Not completely sure where that idea had come from, Gibbs had tried hard to push it aside. But as they became more and more frustrated with Tony’s lack of respect and McGee’s contact bumbling he’d found he liked the idea more and more. Especially, he had added towards the end of the second week, if he could pull her skirt up and see her buttocks turn red.

They had three weeks on the ship to find the person responsible for the sales of high class equipment, technology that in the wrong hands could cause wars or at the very least, feuds over rights and uses. Gibbs had gone back in as his usual rank – Gunnery Sergeant, and to his delight Kate had gone in a rank under him with Staff Sergeant. McGee, showing improvements through his nervousness had managed a navy rank Petty Officer 3rd Class and had almost laughed when DiNozzo had been labelled Seaman.

It had amused Kate to no end that Tony hadn’t managed to match McGee’s rank and had instantly advised the nervous agent to take advantage of it while he could and regardless to the price he’d pay later. McGee had agreed and Gibbs had started to just how he could use his rank over Kate in much the same fashion she was advising McGee.

It had almost been too easy when she’d banged on his office door later that day, the sight of her, cover on, back straight, clipboard in hand and hips swaying as she walked away from a Seaman on deck still fresh in his mind. He’d been finding it hard to concentrate on his work, images of her stretched over his knee, skirt wrinkled around her hips, backside in the air waiting, waiting, waiting for the smack she deserved for giving Timothy McGee ideas.

“Sir,” she said stepping in at his acknowledgement. She reached out instantly to hand him the papers he needed and turned back to the door.

“Kate,” he said, keeping his voice low, they were meant to be under different names as well. Kate paused for a moment then reached out and pushed the door closed. When she turned to him he was almost disappointed that she had dropped her stance slightly and vanished back to Caitlin Todd, NCIS Special Agent.

“Gibbs,” she said. “I haven’t found anything yet, neither has Tony,” she gave him a short smile. “I’ll be able to check...”

“Do you like taking orders?” he interrupted and almost laughed at the shocked expression on her face.

“Excuse me?” she asked, stepping forward and placing her clipboard down on his desk.

“Do you like,” he said drawing the words out slightly, “taking orders?” He couldn’t keep the smug look off his face and he knew only too well she knew what he meant.

“That’s a completely inappropriate question, Gunny,” she said, snapping halfway back to her cover rank.

“Is there a completely inappropriate answer to go with it, Staff Sergeant?”

He watched her, the question ticking away in her brain, her expression unreadable for a moment before she fought off the twisted grin. Something inappropriate had definitely come to mind.

“That depends,” she said, her voice tinged with danger and teasing. His body reacted a little more, having already been to attention when she’d stepped in. “On who’s giving the orders.”

Gibbs sat forward, his eye flicking to the closed hatch to his office and back to her. “Me,” he said then quickly added, “Staff Sergeant.”

Kate snapped to attention as the door opened behind her and a petty officer came in to trade papers with Gibbs. When the door was closed again, Gibbs fixed his eyes on her, examining the fact that she had remained in her stance, waiting.

“When does your shift end?”

“It just did, you were my last drop, sir.”

“Good,” he said. He picked up a scrap of paper and wrote down the location of an empty bunk and handed it to her. “I just have to file papers,” he said in way of dismissal and turned his back to her.

~~**~~

He stepped into the empty room cautiously, he could be pushing his luck, could have pushed her too far. Any minute now an officer could step in behind him and arrest him for being inappropriate. Somehow he doubted that, Kate wouldn’t put their mission at risk like that, but then again, he was putting it at risk enticing her into this tryst or whatever she wanted to call it.

“Kate?” he whispered, trying to look into the dark corners of the spacious room.

“Here,” she said stepping out of another corner, her military stance in place and her face blank. Her eyes were fixed on the wall opposite, passing him by completely and he wondered if she’d catch the movement if he adjusted his cock, now painfully hard, in his pants. He turned back to the door, making sure it was closed tight and then moved over to one of the bunks and sat down. Kate didn’t move and he smiled. She was perfectly ready for whatever order he gave her, he hoped.

“Take off your uniform,” he said testing to see if she’d follow him or turn on him.

Kate hesitated and then reached up to undo her tie, dropping it onto the table in the middle of the room before turning the buttons of her shirt. He watched each button open, the simple flick of her wrist to get the task done and smiled as her undershirt was exposed slowly. She dropped the shirt on the table, untucked her undershirt and then turned her attention to her skirt.

“Tease,” he breathed and a small flicker of a smile passed over her lips. She unfastened it and let it drop to the floor before slowly bending to pick it up, giving him a great view of the fact she was wearing stockings and a garter belt. She straightened up and pulled the shirt up over her head and dropped both articles of clothing on the table before retaking her stance and waiting.

He licked his lips, letting his tongue linger over the bottom lip as he examined her, soft skin, toned and tanned just right - or at least from what he could see. She was glorious and put all his fantasies and dreams of her to shame. He had to swallow before he could talk again.

“Do you masturbate, Kate?”

She shuddered, though he couldn’t tell if it was the thrill of the question or her internal battle not to react to the question. Inappropriate seemed to be the word of the day, they’d only been on the ship for three days and already he was contemplating how to have her in his bunk every night, butt naked.

“That wasn’t an order, Gunny.”

“The question shapes the order, Staff Sergeant,” he said with a grin.

“I can’t refuse an order, sir,” she said emphasising the ‘Sir’. “Why are you asking questions?”

She had a point.

“Come round here, perch on the edge of the table and show me how you like to be touched.”

The click of Kate’s heels were dangerously loud on the metal floor as she moved to stand in front of him. He took in the v shape of her black panties, lace trimmed and wondered if she’d been wearing them all day or if she’d gone back to her bunk to put them on, just to mess with him.

“Those aren’t military issue,” he said.

“I was under the impression I didn’t have to wear military issue unless we were under inspection.”

“I think I’m doing the inspecting here, Staff Sergeant.”

“Yes, sir,” she said and he could sense the tease in her voice as she said, “What would you like me to do about it, sir?”

He could have come just from the tone of her voice or the implication of her question. Either that or pass out, he was too heady to tell the difference. But he did manage to focus on one thing.

“Take them off.”

Kate’s thumbs slipped into the waist band of her panties and she slipped them down her hips to the floor. She straightened up, took a step backwards and perched on the edge of the table, as per her previous order. When she parted her legs, Gibbs heart rate sped up and he shifted forward to watch as she reached a hand between her legs and began to tease her sex. She let out a soft moan at the contact and he swallowed hard.

“Like being watched too, Katie?”

“Depends on who’s watching,” she said, her hips twitching forward just a touch. “You, Gunny, absolutely.”

“DiNozzo? McGee?”

“Not unless they want their eyes scratched out,” she said parting her lips and brushing a finger at her clit with a deep sigh.

Gibbs stood up, unable to handle the confinement of his pants any longer and unbuckled the belt. He shoved the zipper down and unhooked the button before dropping his pants to the floor. He kicked his shoes off and stepped out of them. He unbuttoned his shirt and yanked both it and his tie off and deposited them on the bed before pulling off his undershirt. Left in his boxer shorts, he moved to stand beside Kate, her finger still playing over her clit as she braced herself on her other arm. He placed his hand on her thigh, the smooth skin just above her stockings sending a thrill straight to his balls and he twitched with excitement.

“Stop,” he husked. 

She obeyed. Pausing her movements but leaving her hand where it was. Gibbs reached up, wrapping his hand around her wrist and drew her fingers up to his mouth. He inhaled deeply before sucking them between his lips. He let his hand drop back to her body, placing his palm over her stomach and drifting down her snatch before vanishing into her sex. She was wet, more so than he had expected and instantly several possible positions flooded his brain.

He moved away, pulling a chair out from the side of the table where she perched and patted the seat. “Foot,” he said making it clear it wasn’t for sitting on. Kate lifted one long eloquent leg and planted the foot flat on the seat.

He stepped forwards, placing himself between her legs and shoving his boxers down to his knees before he looked up. A seductress could have taken lessons from her, was the only thought in his brain. Black lace bra, garter belt, stockings and high heels and a look in her eyes that seemed to dare him to be the boss of the next activity.

He wrapped a hand around her hip and drew her forward, his other hand around his cock to guide him into her. He could feel the heat before he entered her and just as the head of his length slipped in, Kate thrust forward on him. Her head dropped back, body twitching slightly and Gibbs grabbed at the thigh of her raised leg to steady himself as she tightened on him.

“Bra off,” he breathed. “Take your bra off,” he repeated.

Kate reached up behind herself and unhooked the material, letting it drop to the table on one side.

“Arch,” he ordered and she let her head drop back and her chest thrust forward towards him. He instantly seized an erect nipple and suckled hard on the bud, listening to her moan as her hips began to work him. She shuddered as he shifted his feet to stand more comfortably and he knew he’d hit a good spot inside her. He pulled back and thrust in again and with the shudder of her body she straightened up, forcing him away from her nipple and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Don’t be gentle, Gunny,” she whispered into his ear and he spared a moment to wonder what Catholic school she’d gone to. “Bad girls need to be punished.”

He shifted again. “Do you even know what you did?”

She pulled back and grinned at him. “I gave McGee a list of punishments to give DiNozzo,” she explained, not a single touch of remorse in her voice.

Gibbs hand moved around from her hip to her backside and he gave her buttock a strong squeeze to pull her off the table before he pulled away and brought his hand down hard on the skin.

“I’ll punish you how I see fit,” he croaked. “And when I see fit,” he said before tightening his grip on her hips and starting to thrust.

It only took a few hard thrusts before Kate’s head dropped back and he could take hold of the neglected nipple. She let out a loud moan he was sure someone would hear and tilted her hips. He knew seconds later that she’d got him just where she wanted him - brushing against her clit with each thrust and only a minute or two later, she came with a sharp cry, her body tightening around him. He continued, drawing out her orgasm and enjoying the fluttering of her internal muscles and how they massaged his length. He became desperate quickly, pushing her hard against the table and pounding into her as hard as he could until finally it became too much and he came with a grunt.

He pulled out slowly, panting at the exhaustion of their tryst and looked up to meet her eyes.

“I’ll punish you for the list and being inappropriate when this is over,” he said with a grin.

“Does that mean I get to punish you for being inappropriate too?” she asked with a quirked brow.

“I’m the boss here.” He said pulling her away from the table and towards one of the bunks. They definitely needed a minute to cool down before they could leave.


End file.
